Eldred
Der Wandel und die Pflicht des edlen Mannes Langsam spaziert der Mann, der ein Herzog ist und sein Heer vermisst, am Ufer des Sees im Schatten der Burg entlang. Er flaniert durch das Gras und vermisst die akurat gepflasterten Wege. Er betrachtet die Hecken, die die Elwynneiche, die er passiert, umsäumen und vermisst die kunstvoll geschnittenen Figuren. Den schweren, süßen Duft von generationenalten Rosen in voller blutroter Blüte. Den gesetzten, sonoren Klang eines Cellos. Das melancholische Singen einer Geige. Stimmen, die um kultivierte Debatten tanzen. Kultiviert. Er vermisst Kultur. „Leopold...wo, denkt Er, sind Wir?“ „In Sturmwind, Euer Gnaden.“ „Tatsächlich. - Leopold...“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden?“ „Wo sollten Wir sein?“ „Nicht hier, Euer Gnaden.“ „Aber Wir sind hier.“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden.“ „Und wir müssen Uns anpassen. Wir haben Pläne und mehr ist von unserer Welt nicht übrig geblieben. Diese neue Welt ist ein Hort der Veränderung und des Wandels. Die Welt bewegt sich schneller, als die Meisten mit dem Denken hinter her kommen, Leopold. So schnell, dass sie Uns umrundet, um Uns in den Allerwertesten zu beißen. Deswegen müssen Wir uns mit ihr drehen. Wenn es bedeutet ein Gesicht abzulegen, um eins anzulegen, das besser hineinpasst, dann müssen Wir auch das tun. Denn es ist eines jeden Mannes von Würde die Aufgabe seines Lebens, der Welt einen Stempel aufzudrücken, der die Zeit und die Veränderung eine Weile überdauert. Lange genug, sodass andere die Flamme weitertragen. Wir dürfen nicht zu stolz sein und auch nicht eitel, Leopold. Vor dem Licht hat Stolz und Eitelkeit keine Bedeutung. Allein das, was eines Mannes Hand zu bewegen und erschaffen vermag, das hat Gültigkeit und Gewicht auch vor dem Licht. Aber...Leopold...“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden?“ „Diese Stadt macht Uns mürbe. Zu vieles trifft sich hier. Nichts ist wirklich das, was es sein will und will sein, was es nicht ist. Hat Er schon einmal Reis gegessen? Dieses Getreide aus dem fernen Pandaria?“ „Nein, Euer Gnaden.“ „Diese Stadt ist wie eine Schüssel Reis. Tu' Er rein was Er will, damit es bunt aussieht und seinem Gaumen mundet. Darunter bleibt es doch nur eine weiße, verkochte Masse aus geschmacklosen Körnern aus dem Sumpf. - Aber diese Stadt hat jedem ihrer Feinde getrotzt und bisher alles überdauert, selbst als es schien, man müsse sie von den Karten streichen. Warum, Leopold? Warum Sturmwind und nicht Lordaeron...“ „Ich weiss nicht, Euer Gnaden.“ „Weil Sturmwind sich bewegt. So wie Wir es tun werden. Er hört nicht zu. Wir bewegen Uns und bewahren die Flamme, indem wir sie mit Uns tragen. Er vergesse das niemals, Leopold.“ „Nein, Euer Gnaden.“ Er, der mit ihr aufwuchs, vermisst die Ordnung. Die Sauberkeit. Alles ist leichter, wenn es nur sauber ist. Er vermisst die Kultur. Und er vermisst den Pisspagen. „Leopold?“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden.“ „Er suche mir einen abgeschiedenen Busch.“ Des Chaos Einhalt Der Herzog sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch. Einer von hundert, die in seinem bewegten von Schreibtischen bestimmten Leben seinen Weg gekreuzt haben. Es ist ein hübsches Stück. Massive dunkle Eiche auf Hochglanz poliert, groß wie ein Schiff, mit blitzenden Messingintarsien versehen, die die Symbole seiner Herrschaft kunstvoll stilisieren. Gläser mit verschieden farbiger Tinte stehen in einer säuberlichen Reihe gleich neben einer Sammlung verschieden geschnittener Federn, Kalligraphierpinseln und neumodischen Füllern. Weiße, feine Papierbögen warten beschriftet und zu einem Buch zusammengebunden zu werden. Aber nicht heute. Heute vertreibt sich der Herzog seine Abendstunden nicht mit dem Kopieren und Illustrieren von Schriften, mit denen es die Zeit und die Besitzer nicht gut gemeint hatten. Heute denkt er nach. „Leopold.“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden?“ „Weiss Er wo sein Platz ist?“ „Selbstverständlich, Euer Gnaden.“ „Er irrt, wenn er glaubt, es wäre selbstverständlich.“ „Vergebung, Euer Gnaden.“ „Obwohl es sich von selbst verstehen müsste. Damit behält Er Recht, Leopold. Der Pöbel kennt seinen Platz nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie der Adel. Edelleute benehmen sich wie Gesindel, die einfachen Leute erheben sich über ihren Stand und ihren zugewiesenen Platz in der Gesellschaft. Weder die einen noch die anderen werden zur Räson gebracht und keiner versteht mehr das Wort des anderen. So viele verschiedene Wahrheiten. Das überfordert die einfachen Gemüter. Das überfordert sogar Uns.“ „Eine Schande, Euer Gnaden.“ „Ganz Recht, Leopold. Einer allein wird diesen Misständen nicht Herr. Seine Majestät, der König, sorgt sich um andere, globale Angelegenheiten, während das eigene Reich an Unzulänglichkeit und Sittenverfall erkrankt. Langsam aber sicher. Welcher Hausherr wünscht in ein Heim zurück zu kehren, das im Chaos erstickt.“ „Keiner, Euer Gnaden.“ „Er hat heute einen guten Lauf, Leopold. - Diesem Misstand muss entgegen gewirkt werden. Dem muss eine Front entgegen gestellt werden. Eine vereinte Front, gegen die solcherlei Krankheiten branden wie Wellen an Klippen. Gebrochen, zerschlagen und gnadenlos zurückgeworfen. Ordnung hat seinen Sinn, Leopold. Die Nihilisten und Anarchisten dieser Welt, diese Leute mit der seltsamen Idee einer Demokratie...der eine oder andere möge den richtigen Gedanken und das rechte Herz dafür haben, doch Wir wissen, dass dieser Kampf zwischen Ordnung und Chaos stattfindet und diese beide Fronten dulden keine lebensunfähigen Hybriden. - Was sagt Er dazu, Leopold?“ „Whiskey zum Tee, Euer Gnaden?“ „Selbstverständlich, Leopold“ Von der Natur der Dinge „Leopold?“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden?“ Der Herzog setzt das untere Ende seines Stabs mit einem satten, trockenen Tocken auf dem Boden ab. Ein schönes Stück aus weißen Ebenholz. Golden verziert und schwer von den Insignien seiner sakralen Berufung. „Er lege mir die Schärpe um.“ „Sehr wohl, Euer Gnaden.“ Während Leopold, der seinen Stand als sehr selbstverständlich erachtet und klammheimlich die Unordnung liebt - in der Gewissheit bis ins hohe Alter die einzige Unordnung auf seiner bescheidenen Pritsche zu finden -, legt in aller schweigsamer Sorgfalt, zu der er fähig ist, die goldfarbene Schärpe um die weiß gewandteten Schultern des Herzogs. Das erfordert mehrere Schritte und einen Hocker. „Kennt Er die Lehren Seiner Religion?“ „Natürlich, Euer Gnaden. Sei respektvoll, zeige Mitgefühl und übe dich in Geduld.“ „Des Pöbels eigene Worte. - Weiss Er denn auch was diese drei Worte bedeuten?“ „Nett und hilfsbereit sein und niemanden anschreien, Euer Gnaden.“ „Ach, Leopold. Er hat mein Mitgefühl. Sei Er respektvoll und genieße meine Beharrlichkeit mit offenen Ohren und offenem Herzen.“ „Sehr gern, Euer Gnaden.“ „Respekt, Leopold, ist die Achtung vor dem Leben und denen, die es bevölkern, ausfüllen und weiter weben. Ohne diese Achtung, der simplen Anerkennung des Seins, ganz entsprechend seiner Natur, schlägt die Wahrnehmung um in etwas Hässliches. In Missachtung, Neid und niederen Trachten. Wir, die wir die Wahrheit kennen und sie verstehen gelernt haben, stehen vor der Verantwortung, die Welt mit unserer Güte zu einem lichterfüllten Ort zu wandeln. Unser Einfluss bestimmt den Lauf der Zeit und das Gesicht der Welt. Diese Tugend, Leopold, erachte Er als das Fundament, ohne das dieses empfindsame Gebilde niemals Halt haben würde.“ „Sehr wohl, Euer Gnaden.“ „Mitgefühl wird gern mit Mitleid verwechselt. Wir sind angehalten zu fühlen, nicht zu leiden. Wir müssen verstehen, warum sie tun was sie tun. Nicht erleiden, was sie erleiden. Das trübt die Sinne und verwirrt den Verstand. Wir fangen an zu helfen, obwohl Hilfe nicht angebracht ist oder gar gewollt. Wir lassen uns täuschen von falschen Gründen hinter leidenden Gesichtern. Mag das Leid noch so wahr sein, richtig wird dadurch nichts. Deswegen müssen wir verstehen. Damit wir wissen wann und wo wir das Licht in die Welt lassen, auf das es mit dem richtigen Gedanken und den richtigen Taten nicht zu einem bloßen, leeren Wort verkommt. Mitgefühl ist das Feuer im Kamin, das die Dunkelheit vertreibt und Klarheit über das schafft, was uns umgibt. Und da, Leopold, schliesst sich die Beharrlichkeit an. Sie geht Hand in Hand mit dem Mitgefühl. Kann er folgen, Leopold?“ „Nachdem ich akzeptiert habe, dass der Mob mich lynchen will und verstanden habe, warum er es tun will, muss ich ihn nun beharrlich zu etwas anderem überreden, Euer Gnaden.“ „Wir akzeptieren Seine Mühe und fühlen mit Seinem eingeschränkten Verstand, Leopold.“ „Sehr gütig, Euer Gnaden.“ „Versuche er einem Kind tausendmal zu erklären, dass es nicht in den Brunnen fallen soll. Es wird dennoch auf den Rand klettern und versuchen in den Schatten auf dem Wasserspiegel seine Zukunft zu erraten oder sonstigen Träumereien nachhängen, bis es hineinfällt. Man kann ein Kind nicht vor Fehlern bewahren, sondern man zögert sie mit der Mühe, sie zu verhindern, nur hinaus. - Lasse er das Kind stattdessen wissen in welche Gefahr es sich begibt und den unvermeidbaren Fehler machen. Danach seine Hand zu nehmen, ihm eine warme Decke um die Schultern zu legen und es zu trösten, darin liegt die Beharrlichkeit zu der wir fähig sein müssen. Wir können die Natur einer Sache nicht ändern, so wenig wie wir verhindern können, dass die Dinge geschehen, die unvermeidbar sind, weil sie in der Natur der Sache liegen. Aber wir können die Hand reichen, wir können das Leid mildern und zeigen damit, was möglich wäre mit der Hoffnung, dass es einen Eindruck hinterlässt und die Natur einer Sache daran wächst oder sich gar nach dem Licht reckt, in dessen Berührung es gekommen ist. Beharrlichkeit ist das Dach, an dem der Regen ab perlt. Versteht Er das, Leopold?“ „Muss ich dabei zusehen, wie das Kind in den Brunnen fällt, Euer Gnaden?“ „Das ist Seine Entscheidung, Leopold.“ „Ich verstehe, Euer Gnaden.“ „Wir pflegen heute berechtigte Skepsis, Leopold.“ „Vergebung, Euer Gnaden.“ „Aber Er wird genügend Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken. Dummheit ist nichts als Faulheit gepaart mit einem langsamen Geist. Wir wissen, dass Er über die träge Beschaffenheit seines Verstandes mit Fleiß triumphieren und mit dem Ergebnis glänzen wird und zeigen uns beharrlich in diesem Glauben.“ „Gewiss, Euer Gnaden.“ „Wissen ist natürlich nicht Glauben, doch wenn Wir einmal entschieden haben zu glauben, dann haben Wir auch Gewissheit.“ „Sehr wohl, Euer Gnaden.“ „Woran Wir nicht glauben, ist Wohltätigkeit ohne Erwarten einer Gegenleistung. Nenne Er Uns zynisch, Leopold, doch der Mensch ist ein selbstgefälliger Geselle. Das liegt in seiner Natur. Die wahre Größe eines Menschen liegt darin, es zu erkennen und es nicht in eine hübsche Lüge zu verkleiden, so schlecht es auch sein möge. Füttere Er die Armen aus seiner eigenen Tasche und erwarte er ruhig dafür gewürdigt, umschmeichelt und gefeiert zu werden. Nehme Er es als Rechtfertigung andere belehren zu dürfen und sich über sie zu erheben. Aber versuche Er Uns nicht davon zu überzeugen an Exkrementen zu riechen und an Gold zu denken. So etwas ist unwürdig und eine Beleidigung an dem selten vergebenen Gut, das wir Intelligenz nennen. Besonders für Menschen von Stand.“ „Niemals, Euer Gnaden.“ „Doch was wollen Wir erwarten, Leopold. Menschen von Stand wird es bald nicht mehr geben, wenn noch mehr verwässerndes Proletariat in den Adel erhoben wird nur weil Sentimentalitäten und Sehnsüchte den Verstand ausschalten. Ehen werden aus Herzensangelegenheiten geschlossen und wild herum adoptiert. Langsam aber sicher wird der Pöbel den Adel von den Stühlen züchten.“ „Furchtbar, Euer Gnaden.“ „Ist Er bald fertig, Leopold?“ „Geduld, Euer Gnaden. Nur noch drei Falten.“ „Möge das Licht Uns gnädig sein.“ Sturmwinds Nächte Friedvolles Sturmwind in der Nacht. So fernab der Kriege, die Azeroth beuteln. Geborgen in weißen Mauern. Beschützt von starken, wohlgenährten Soldaten. Man könnte sie fast vergessen, die Welt jenseits der gesitteten Wälder von Elwynn. Seine fürstliche Hoheit nimmt Platz auf der Bank direkt gegenüber dem Portal der Kathedrale, platziert seine großen Hände auf dem Knauf seines Gehstocks und ergötzt sich am Anblick des Zentrums der Kirche des Heiligen Lichts. „Ein prächtiger Bau. Stille Erhabenheit trifft sich mit subtiler Schlichtheit und gibt der herrschaftlichen Opulenz die Hand. Ein wacher Geist in einem prunkvollen Kleid. Mit seiner grundlegenden Natur erinnert er Uns an die alte Heimat. Was sieht Er, Leopold?“ „Hauptsächlich Stein, Euer Gnaden.“ Der Herzog seufzt schwermütig. „Was weiss dieser träger Geist in der bescheidenen Hülle über Loyalität zu sagen?“ „Meistens lästig, Euer Gnaden.“ „Diese Ansicht ist Mode, in dich sich viele kleiden. Eine Eigenschaft, die man doch am Ehesten dem einfachen Volk zumessen würde, oder nicht?“ „Wem auch sonst, Euer Gnaden.“ „Denjenigen, die Bildung genossen haben, Leopold. Bildung ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Die eine Seite zerschneidet den Schleier der Ahnungslosigkeit, weckt den Verstand und dehnt den Horizont ins Unermessliche. Die andere zerhackt alles, was ihr in die Quere kommt. Diese Seite hasst Ordnung, die nicht von ihr geschaffen wurde. Sie will alles neu machen, ist blind für Sinn, Zweck und Seele der Dinge, denen wir Unser Leben widmen. Und allem was nur im Entferntesten mit dem Begriff 'Althergebracht' im Einklang steht. Zweifellos ist Veränderung eine Notwendigkeit. Und manches Althergebrachte verdient eine Anpassung. Aber nicht auf Kosten seines ursprünglichen Sinns und Zweck. Loyalität ist das erste Opfer dieser rücksichtslosen Sehnsucht nach Veränderung. Ist Ihm nach einer Veränderung, Leopold?“ „Schon lange nicht mehr, Euer Gnaden.“ „Leider ist Bildung kein Garant für einen intelligenten Umgang mit Wissen. Und der Bildung zweischneidige Natur ist überdies auch noch Nährboden für allerhand Dummheiten. Plötzlich sind Eide und Schwüre keine Leben ausfüllende Verpflichtung mehr. Sie werden leichtfertig vergeben und verkommen zu zeitweiligen Versprechen, die nach Belieben mit abstrusen Erklärungen ausgesetzt werden können, sobald sie anfangen unbequem zu werden wie diese unsäglichen Bänke.“ „Unerträglich, Euer Gnaden.“ „Ein vermeintlicher Vasall seiner Majestät überstellt seine Truppen an – wenn man den Schilderungen Glauben schenkt - aasfressende Separatisten. Und beweist dabei nicht den Anstand, es klammheimlich zu tun. Wir haben Gefallen daran, dass der Adel nicht nur Sitzmöbel verschleißt und die Weinpreise stabil hält, sondern so aktiv mit der Wirtschaft beschäftigt ist. Aber das geht dann doch etwas zu weit. Loyalität ist keine Handelsware, Leopold.“ „Keinesfalls, Euer Gnaden.“ „Leopold?“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden?“ „Er hole mir eine Rose.“ „Hier gibt es keine Rosen, Euer Gnaden.“ „So dann, gehe Er hin und suche eine.“ „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Euer Gnaden...“ „Hatte Er nicht geschworen zu Diensten zu sein?“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden.“ „Erfreue Er Uns also mit seiner Rückenansicht und komme Er wieder mit einer Rose. Auf Uns wartet eine Dame. Es ist unanständig mitten in der Nacht Besuche zu machen ohne eine Geschenk mitzubringen.“ Leopold seufzt schwermütig. „Sehr wohl, Euer Gnaden.“ Die Zeit ist ein Rad Fast ein Jahr ist es her seit der Herzog ohne Heer die Sicherheit und Annehmlichkeit Sturmwinds verließ, um seine unentbehrliche Erfahrung, seine strategische Brillianz und nicht zuletzt seinen enormen moralischen Wert als Priester und beispielhaft bescheidenen und zutiefst demütigen Diener des Lichts der Allianz angedeihen zu lassen. Ja, die Welt wird auch in einem staubigen Mülleimer verteidigt. Damit durfte sich zumindest Leopold trösten, bevor das Dunkle Portal jeden Trost davon wischte...was war Pandaria schön.... Noch schöner ist die Rückkehr aus der befremdlichen Fremde in die vertraute Zivilisation. Fast könnte man meinen der Herzog habe die weißen Mauern und die krude Kultur, die sie beherbergen, vermisst. Fast. „Welch ein Morgen, Leopold. Hat er den Boten losgeschickt?“ „Ja, Euer Gnaden.“ „Hervorragend. Gefällt ihm die Auszeichnung?“ „Sie ist sehr schön, Euer Gnaden.“ „Er hat sie sich verdient, Leopold. Doch bedauern Wir aufrichtig dieses missratene Unglück, was einmal sein Gesicht gewesen ist.“ „Verbindlichsten Dank, Euer Gnaden.“ „Was denkt er, Leopold? Sollen Wir Lady Wohlgescheit nach Taylors Ruh' rufen lassen? Sie bewies Uns ein außerordentliches Talent für maritime Ökonomie und Blumengestecke. Der Hafen in diesem düsteren Stück Land wird in zweierlei Hinsicht florieren.“ „Sie hat mich angebrüllt.“ „Er hätte sich nun mal nicht auf ihre Katze setzen sollen, Leopold.“ „Mein Fehler, Euer Gnaden.“ „In der Tat. Es war eine wirklich schöne Katze. - So. Der letzte Brief. Er bringe ihn persönlich zur sich nächstbietenden Gelegenheit. Keine Boten. Nur er, Leopold.“ „Sehr wohl, Euer Gnaden.“ Siegelwachs und Schreibfeder verräumt, lehnt sich der in vielen Schichten Ornat gewickelte Herzog in den ausladenden Sessel zurück und bedenkt die Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch mit einem langen Blick, eisern schweigend. Die fragliche Wand wird bedeckt von einer kostbaren, riesigen Karte, die alle bekannten Landmassen, irdisch wie außerirdisch und aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie, auf sich zu einer umfangreichen und detailverliebten Übersicht vereint. „Wir wissen um die reinigende Kraft von Feuer. Es zerstört Altes, damit Neues wachsen kann, ohne zu bewerten und ohne zu verurteilen. Wir müssen erst akzeptieren lernen, dass selbst höchst fragwürdige Motive wie Rache nur Vehikel sind, um zum selben Ziel zu gelangen. - Wir haben es nicht nur mit zwei Welten zu tun, Leopold. Sondern auch mit einem Spiegel unserer Fehler. Ein Tor durch Raum und Zeit und was sehen wir? Was wird uns prüfen? Die Wiederholung der Vergangenheit, die sich durch die Entscheidungen und Taten großer Männer und Frauen nur marginal von dem unterscheidet, was schon einmal gewesen ist. Gefangen in einem Zyklus, in einem sich ewig drehenden Rad, dazu verdammt alle Fehler, die einmal getan wurden, noch einmal zu tun. Und die einzige Rettung, das unsichere Versprechen, es könne im nächsten Zyklus anders kommen, hinge von einzelnen Wenigen ab, die zum richtigen Moment, die richtige Entscheidung treffen und schliesslich auch das Richtige tun. Ist Zeit das Rad, das sich dreht, oder die Spur, die es in die Erde gräbt?“ „In dem anderen Draenor hätte ich mich ganz sicher nicht auf die Katze gesetzt.“ „.......“ Kategorie:Spielergeschichten